If I Only Could
by audaciousheroine
Summary: Brennan was sprawled out on the ground on her a stomach, a pool of blood lay underneath her. Booth moved quickly, kneeling beside her.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Please enjoy.

The sun was lowering itself, the sky becoming a dark purple in it's absence and the cries of the birds were fading. Seeley Booth pulled anxiously into the front of the Jeffersonian building, parking in the visitors section. Grabbing the files in the passenger seat, he got out of the car and jogged up the stairs. He hummed softly to himself and opened the glass door.

"Good evening, Agent Booth." He was greeted by a security guard that he had seen many times before.

"Good evening, Thomas."

"Are you looking for Doctor Brennan?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm going to drop theses off to her." He held up the files that were in his hand.

"You just missed her, she just left a few moments ago but maybe if you are lucky you can still catch her." Thomas told him and Booth sighed.

"If those are the case files I can drop them off at her office."

"No, that's fine I need to ask her something, anyways." Booth replied.

"All right."

"Thanks, though." He exited the building, running down the stairs and heading towards the staff parking garage. His fingers fidgeted with the tiny object in his pocket. The garage was deserted for the most part, a few cars lay scattered throughout. He saw her car in the distance and his walk became more brisk. His eyes searched for any sign of her but found nothing.

"_Maybe she left something and went back inside." _He thought but a moan drew his attention, it was coming from the diver's side. He walked towards the direction of the noise and the sight he was met with made him stand frozen in place. Brennan was sprawled out on the ground on her a stomach, a pool of blood lay underneath her. Booth moved quickly, kneeling beside her.

"Oh God." He whispered, his fingers gently touching the deeps cuts that marred her back and shoulders, his fingers stained with the warm, red liquid.

"Bones, it's okay, I'm here." He announced and carefully turned her on her back. Her eyes were closed and her body was shaking. Her face was pale, the color gone from it. His hand cupped her face and her skin lacked the usually warmth that it had, replaced with an unsettling cold. His hand gently tapped her cheek.

"Come on Bones, I need you to open your eyes." He commanded, his voice loud filled with panic and her blue eyes slowly opened, they were glazed and unfocused.

"That's my girl." He told her, his fingers stroking her face, "It's all right it's me."

"B-Booth?" Her voice was soft, weak and sounded nothing like her. His hand ran through her hair, brushing the cold layer of sweat that had formed on her forehead.

"Someone help me!" He cried, his voice echoed throughout the garage, along with the desperation that laced it.

"I-I didn't-t see t-there f-face I-I - ." She began, her voice shaking but Booth cut off her.

"It's fine Bones, okay none of that matters right now, try and save your strength." He instructed and saw that her arms were clutching her abdomen and a trail of blood leaked from them, adding to the pool beneath her. He gently pried them apart, her shirt was soaked with blood and a large, deep gash ran across her stomach. He shrugged off his black jacket.

"This is going to hurt, Bones." He pressed the jacket against the wound and could feel the warm blood seeping through it. She moaned.

"Sorry." He told her through gritted teeth, knowing that he was adding to her pain. His chest ached, his heart throbbing roughly against it so much that he could feel his heartbeat in his ears.

"Someone help!" He cried again, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"_Damn it! Why is no one coming? Why did I leave my phone in my car!?_" He cursed silently.

"Bones, I need to go get help all right? I'll be right back through." He told her and his brown eyes looked into her blue. They were moist, fear and pain filled them.

"B-Booth, please-e don't le-eave." She was begging him, pleading him not to go.

"I can't let you die."

"It's t-too l-late I've l-lost too m-much blo-od." Her speech was slow, her words slurred and tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't say that!" He exclaimed angrily and was about to stand up and go for assistance when he saw someone walking to their car.

"Hey, you! He shouted drawing the man's attention.

"Call 911!" He ordered and the man quickly pulled out his phone.

"See Bones, everything is going to be okay help is coming." He turned his attention back to her but saw that her eyes had shut.

"Bones!" He panicked, "Come on wake up, stay with me." His fingers touched her neck, feeling for a pulse and felt relief when found it was very weak. He held her close to him, his nose breathing in her scent.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered into her ear. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as approached closer and closer.

"_Just a little bit longer."_

He saw the red and blue flashing lights enter the garage and felt her chest stop moving beneath his hand that was applying pressure to the wound and as her heart stopped so did his world.

Tell me what you think, if it's good or bad. Please review.


End file.
